


Roommate 101

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Idk if you are still doing prompts but consider ian and mickey meeting as college roommates and ian trying to befriend him (because of his massive crush on the guy and well ian is friendly) while mickey tries to be a bigger jerk cuz he wants him lol. Of course they end blurting out their feelings and doing it on every surface in their dorm lol





	

“Okay, kiddo. I think that’s everything.” Fiona says, eyes starting to water. “I’m gonna miss you, ya know?”

“I’ll miss you too, Fi.” Ian agrees, pulling Fiona into a tight hug.

“Wow, can’t believe you’re the first Gallagher to go to college.”

“I know. Hope I don’t flunk out and ruin the family name.” He jokes. 

“You’re gonna be great, Ian” Fiona reassures, seeing through his joke to his real insecurity. 

When Ian was accepted to Northwestern University, he was excited but cautious. He knew how much tuition at these big colleges cost and if he took out student loans, he would never be out of debt. Thankfully, Fiona helped him fill out scholarship applications until he made enough to cover all his expenses.

And now he’s here, move in day. Fiona was the only one free to come help him, but he was happy not to have the whole Gallagher crew running all over the place. 

Suddenly the door slams open to reveal two teens who look like they are part of the Addams family. Both are wearing all dark clothing, their hair is jet black, and their faces are marked with scowls. 

“You Gallagher?” The boy asks, looking Ian up and down as though he’s assessing the easy way to take him down.

“Uh, yes.” Ian replies, hating how small and scared he sounds. 

“Cool.” The guy says, walking past Ian and Fiona to claim the other bed, he and the other girl dumping stuff on top of his new desk. 

“Okay.” Fiona says, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Well, I’m gonna go. Don’t be stranger, promise?”

“I promise, Fi.” Ian says, giving her one last hug and then watching her walk out the door. 

“So.” Ian starts, turning toward his new roommate. “Do you-”

“Look, guy.” Mickey says, scanning his eyes down Ian’s body and back up before raising his eyebrows like he’s unimpressed. “Don’t touch my shit and we’re cool, okay? No need for the meet and greet. No like we’re gonna be friends.” 

Ian is frozen in place. How does someone reply to that? This is gonna be a long year if he can’t even get along with his roommate. 

“Don’t listen to lil grumpus over there.” The girl says, reaching out like she’s gonna pinch Mickey’s cheek until she sees the expression on his face and decides against it. “He’s a real softy once you get to know him.”

“Oh, are you, like, his girlfriend or whatever?” Ian asks, not wanting to step on Mickey’s toes if he and the girl haven’t labeled anything yet. Ian’s learned that lesson from all of Lip’s ‘we’re not together but we are’ relationships.

Ian is startled out of his thoughts by a loud gagging noise. 

“Ugh, gross. No!” the girl shrieks. “I’m his sister.” She says. She reaches her hand out to Ian. “I’m Mandy.” She flirts, really turning on the charm.

Mickey hands slam down on the desk before he turns around and points his finger right in Mandy’s face. 

“You are not going to fuck my roommate.” He yells. “Fuck no! Not again!” He emphasizes the last word by poking her forehead.

“I will do whatever the fuck I want!” She says, ending the sentence by bucking at Mickey. She turns back to Ian, fluttering her eyelashes. “Anyway.” She says, dropping right back into the sweet and sassy act. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m gay, actually.” Ian says to Mandy but looks over to Mickey just in time to see him freeze. “I hope that won’t be a problem?” He adds, after seeing Mickey’s reaction.

Mickey turns around toward Mandy slowly. He’s clearly trying to communicate something with his eyes that Mandy is definitely choosing to ignore.

“Well that’s great because Mickey is too.” She says with a shit eating grin on her face. “You guys will have fun.” She adds with a wink.

Mickey slams his fists down even harder on the desk this time. “JESUS CHRIST, MANDY!”

She giggles, clearly unbothered by the angry outbursts that have Ian just about to piss his pants. 

“Sorry, big bro.” She says, feigning remorse before turning around and skipping out the door. She pops her head back in to wave goodbye to Ian and narrowly missing the shoe Mickey threw at her face. 

“Don’t listen to that bitch.” Mickey mumbles, putting his stuff in drawers and avoiding Ian’s eyes.

“Oh so you’re not gay?” Ian teases.

“Huh? No I-. Well, I-” Mickey stammers, not knowing what to say and feeling his ‘bad ass’ persona just melt away. “Fuck off.” He says, storming out of the room. 

Ian huffs out a laugh. Maybe this guy won’t be so bad. 

*

Wow. This guy sucks. First he ignored Ian for weeks. Like literally did not look at him or even answer him if he asked a question. And now he’s locked Ian out of the room so he can fuck some guy. What the fuck? 

Ian’s had enough. He starts banging on the door, slamming his fists over and over so he can’t be tuned out.

“Fuck off!” His roommate’s yell is muffled through the door. But Ian doesn’t let up, now adding some kicks with his constant knocks.

Finally, the door swings open to reveal a boxer-clad and pissed off Mickey. Ian simply pushes past him, ignoring the guy laying in Mickey’s bed and sits down at his desk.

“Are you fucking serious?” Mickey asks, clearly raging. “You know what we were doing.”

“And you know that this is my room too and I have a test in two hours so do it somewhere else.” 

Mickey huffs but doesn’t say anything the else. He starts putting the rest of his clothes back on when the guy on the bed interjects.

“So, where to, daddy?” He says, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Ian looks over with a face of disgust to see Mickey’s face looking the same.

“Gross. What the fuck? Get the fuck out of here!” Mickey says.

“Whatever.” The guy gets up, obviously pissed off, but doesn’t argue. 

“So, is that the best you could find?” Ian teases after the door closes behind Mickey’s catch of the day.

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey mumbles as he collapses on to his bed.

Ian studies for about twenty minutes before he speaks up again.

“Are you done ignoring me yet?” Ian asks, turning to look at Mickey.

“What are you talking about, Gallagher?” Mickey replies, sounding exhausted.

“I’m talking about how you haven’t even looked at me for the past three weeks, Mickey!” 

“And?”

“And what did I do to you?” Ian questions, stance demanding an answer. 

Mickey rolls his eyes. “This. This is why I ignored you. You’re so fucking dramatic. I knew I would like you, but if we started hooking up you’d make a big deal out of everything. Then I’d have to leave and find a new roommate and move all my stuff and blah, blah, blah.” Mickey spouts. “It’s easier to just ignore you.” 

“You like me?” Ian says, eye sparkling.

“And that’s the other thing!” Mickey continues. “When I do talk, you pick three words out of the whole fucking rant and ignore the rest!” 

“But you like me.” Ian says, walking closer to Mickey. 

“Yeah too bad nothing’s gonna happen.” Mickey says, pushing Ian back with a hand to the chest. 

“You keep telling yourself that, Mick. Stronger men than you have fallen victim to the Gallagher charm.” Ian says, waggling his eyebrows.

“You call all the guys you wanna fuck ‘victims’ or did you save that honor just for me?” Mickey asks, unimpressed.

“Oh, I don’t wanna fuck you.” Ian says, stalking back over to Mickey. “I wanna take you out on dates. Wanna romance you. Wanna take you home for Christmas and show you off to all my family.” He teases, saying it all very slow and seductive, getting closer and closer to Mickey’s face. 

Mickey’s stomach is in his throat. He knows that Ian is teasing, but fuck! Mickey kinda doesn’t mind the sound of all that. How is this happening to him? 

“Go fuck yourself, Ian.” Mickey says before yanking Ian’s face forward and kissing the shit out of him. He knows their first kiss should be all sweet and soft, but instead it’s biting and pulling and full of passion. 

He pulls back to look Ian in the face. “I want that too, Ian” 

Ian’s face breaks into a huge smile before pulling Mickey in for another kiss. 

This whole roommate thing is not too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt finished! I didn't include the smut cause I wasn't feeling it.
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments
> 
> Still accepting prompts at [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
